To the End We Shall Ride, or Was it Pranking?
by DevilWolf641
Summary: Two people, coming from different sides of the Group, come together to help/annoy the ElGang once more! This is a collab between me and Vayne358, so give this story some love! Anything that is too intimate for my mind, as I hate doing lemons, will be giving to Vayne for doing. OCs could be wanted, not promising.
1. Vayne's Intro

**Xzen: This part is of the first part of the introductions, who is Vayne's OC. So give him some love!**

Chapter One: Descent Into Magic

A man, short layered white hair, stood on the edge of a cliff. The depths below led to a forbidden realm of magic, one that should not even exist. His staff leaned against his shoulder, and his twirled his sword in his hand. This was his duty, as dangerous as it was he could carry it out. With a deep breath, he leapt off the cliff, becoming swallowed by the darkness below. He sighed as he saw several abominations flying up to meet him, and he swiftly dispatched them with professional quickness.

"That was too easy." He sighed as he landed on solid ground. Many of his people had perished in this chasm, and he would possibly follow them. His mind was suddenly flooded with memories, good memories. He saw his home. Melissa, the love of his life, sat pleasantly on the porch with him, both drinking tea while relaxing in the warm desert sun. The image faded, and he saw the group of fighters he was encountered on his travels. Elsword, Rena, Aisha, Chung, Eve, and Raven. They were good people, and he helped them several times after that had met. Then, he was overcome with a stinging pain in his head, as if something was being torn from his mind. The darkness around was suddenly transformed into a bright, white terrain. Solid, cold marble stone was under his feet, and he was surrounded by a thin layer of clouds. In front of him was a strange, glowing staircase, leading up for almost a mile to a massive pair of pearl white gates.

"Welcome Vayne." He heard a voice echo in his mind, soft, soothing. Unintentionally, he sheathed his weapons, and began to ascend the stairs.

"Who are you?" No answer, and Vayne continued to talk up the glowing stairs. He reached the doors, and they slowly opened. Before him was a woman, pale white, sitting on a marble throne. She stared at him, her eyes the brightest blue.

"_I am Lady El_." Vayne lowered onto his knee, bowing his head. Lady El? This can't be possible, the chasm was a link to the forbidden plane of magic. "_Vayne, you know of my existence, and sadly, you may not return to your world_."

"What?!" Vayne couldn't accept that, never seeing Melissa again, his friends, his family.

"_I am sorry, but you will not return_." She held out her hand, and a thin blue beam struck Vayne in the forehead. He fell to the floor, knocked out. She smiled, "_But you will return, just not to your dimension_." With that, Vayne was enveloped in a white light, and disappeared.

"Ugh..." Vayne groaned, and slowly got up off the floor. He looked around, and instantly recognized his surroundings, "This is the forest surrounding Ruben. Am I back in the real world?" Vayne heard something in his mind, it was Lady El.

"_Home this is not. The same world, it is. Welcome to a new reality, a new form of Elrios. Live your new life Vayne, do as you wish_." The voice faded, and Vayne stared blankly at the sky. He was all alone now, no one to keep him company. No one would know of him. He jumped suddenly, and heard bushes moving behind him. Someone's there! Vayne turned around, and a figure was approaching him from the forest. Questions filled his mind. This feeling, his Sands are from my reality. Did he stumble upon Lady El as well? I need to know. These questions will so be answered, as the figure drew closer…


	2. Xzen's Intro

**Xzen: Alright people, you know the drill, another story from DevilWolf641. This time he is doing a collab with Vayne358; Devil will be doing the main story, while Vayne will be doing any intimate scene that I will tell him about. If you have any questions, PM me or Vayne about it, or review it and we will consider it and answer as best we can. We will be placing all chapters onto my account, unless something goes wrong. Keep in mind these first three chapters are all introduction chapters to the OC's Vayne and I have made, then include one with them meeting each other and getting sent into a similar world to either's old one. For anyone wanting to read the second chapter of BhiC; I am not doing it till I finish my ignorance of my ex-guild [RoyalPizzaGuild]; reasons why I say that will be unknown until further notice.**

**Anyway, let's get this show on the road~! And sorry if the fight scene in the story is sub-par.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that comes out of this story is made by their respective creators. The only things that I have created was this story idea, and my own OC. Be warned, this story is not for those who doesn't want wackiness in their dark, cold, empty lives.**

**Elsiara (Fem Elsword) – Rune Slayer**

**Aisha – Elemental Master**

**Raven – Blade Master**

**Rena – Grand Archer**

**Eve – Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung – Iron Paladin**

_**For those who can't rest.**_

All right people, this how it went for my defeat by those of the "El Search and Rescue Squad" or known by me, the ElGang. What was happening was that I was doing what they say was a "Heroic Last Stand" or something like that, whatever. What really happened was this…

_Flashback_

"_Come on! Is that all you can do? HAH, pathetic." Said I manically, dodging a fireball and two arrows that narrowly miss my head._

_At this moment, you can say that I was being cocky against these younglings, but then again, the only being that was their strongest opponent to go against was Ran, who I nearly killed with a flick of a finger. I lazily leaned to the left, dodging a sword strike coming from behind me. The sword was belonging to a cute female red-head, who I believe was named Elsiara. I grabbed the sword by the blade and pulled forward, making her fall forward. I grabbed her by the collar, and lazily threw her into a silver-haired female. I dodge a sword strike coming from the side and jump over a long-haired blonde charging from my right. I grab him from the hair and yank it back, throwing him, who I believe is named Chung, at the ravenette, who caught the blonde. I, being the expert in dodging and randomly pulling out random things out of nowhere, pulled out a Poké Ball. The group facing me looked at the ball in confusion. I yelled out this one phrase that made everyone in the room face fault,_

"_Go Bitch! Get your cannon ready!"_

_What they saw caused them to do said thing. What the Pokémon was, was not a Pokémon at all! It was a rock, the size of a fist. I laughed manically while saying this one phrase that will scare them for life,_

"_Psyche! Tina, show these non-believers who you are, daughter!"_

_What happened was the best thing ever, the rock seemingly transformed into a 200 meter Howitzer (mobile version of the one in Black Crow) that was aiming at them. I laughed manically again, but hacked due to throat drying up. I pull out a random water bottle and start to drink it down, while watching the group look fearful at the massive Howitzer. I stop, causing the group to look at me. I wearily look at the ceiling, before shouting out this one little thing that made something happen before I saw darkness and came here, _

"_Devil, what the hell are you thinking?"_

_All I see before I saw eternal darkness was crashing into that cute red-headed girl; accidently kissing her on the lips for a second, then went into the wall at Mach-14 speed, nearly ripping off my hood in the process. And then the darkness came…_

_Flashback End_

See I told you it wasn't much of a "Heroic Last Stand" like most would tell you. I angered the Creator of this Universe, and I paid the price for it. And Devil *cue massive migraine here* isn't the name of Lucifer. Devil, Dev or Wolf for short, is the creator of this universe. Why I say "this"? Because he has a close contact with another creator of another universe, and they have a plot for me, I KNOW IT! That is the reason why I am here in front of this lady, as she says this,

"_To repay for your sins, you either pick reincarnation or five million years in the Void_."

Well to be quite frank, I would rather be reincarnated than be stuck in that place. Having no one to talk too, with the exception of the Pervy-Bat that I know has a fetish for provocative dress. So I said yes to reincarnation, and here I am in this was-wasteland-now-green forest. I walk around, trying to find where I am at, when I see a figure standing there, lost in thought. I walk toward the figure, when he turns around. I keep walking, intending for the figure to answer my questions…

**Xzen: With these two intro chapters, you can guess which one will be doing the dark-humor to the ElGang, and which will be doing the light-humor. For this story, it will be updated when I get the chance too. All flamers will be welcome, as long as they do not get too racial, sexist, hateful, or anything derogatory.**

**Until next update, cya'll brothers and sisters of the Fanfiction community!**


	3. Ruben, where it all began

**Xzen: Yes people, DevilWolf641 is back for another chapter for **_**Through the End We Shall Ride, or Was it Pranking?**_**,**__**and this chapter is basically left off from Vayne's viewpoint. In this chapter, you shall find out what my character looks like, who is similar-but-different from my OC profile on my profile. **

**And to answer to you, AishaElementalMaster; yes I do mean the Perverted Void-God Angkor, who I do believe has a fetish for provocative dress.**

**For my introduction chapter, the classes there were from my OC's introduction, not this new world they are meeting at. And yes, Elsword will be female from then onward. Vayne and I know which pairings that will be in this story. I will soon, over the story, tell you which route they will take; aka when they hit their first tier of job classes.**

**Now, any and all flamers will be used as a campfire for me torturing my ex-guildies, so please send me some because I really want to burn them~!**

_Vayne 1__st__ person_

While I was waiting for figure to come near, I start to see his features, and was surprised for a half-second before composing. What I saw was a 12-year-old boy with hetero-chromatic eyes; the right being topaz with red slashes going across the iris of the eye, and the left being emerald with black-slit going through the middle vertically. He had black denim jeans with black combat boots on his feet, white muscle shirt with a triple claw-rip across the chest going from right shoulder to left hip, but there was no blood or wound underneath. Over the shirt was a slightly-ripped black hoodie, and black-plated fingerless gloves. He had no visible weapons on his person, but I know that people, especially this young, can still kill a man with his bare hands. What I wasn't expecting was that this boy to say this,

"Uh, sir. Do you know the nearest town here? I do believe I am lost." The boy said in a questioning and confused voice, but I knew he was lying. He has been here before, and he seems to be civil enough for the conversation to come out from that line he has said.

"Yes child. I believe the nearest town is to the east of here, a town named Ruben." Said I to the kid, but when I said the word "child", he grimaced and gripped his hand slightly, though he seems to know that I looked. He looked up toward the sky and yelled out this sentence that confused me,

"Dev, why did you do this to me? Wasn't I a great servant to you?"

"Who are you talking to, child? And who is this "Dev" you speak of?"

"Nothing, nothing. Dev was my master before sending me here, without me knowing what here was. And stop calling me child, I am no child." Said the boy childish-like.

"Alright, but anyway, what is your name and what do you mean by "sending me here", young-one?"

"My name is Xzenarius Kurokaze, former Prince of Neassrim, now criminal for attacking my family. I was sent here because of me wanting a new life, seeing as I died due to some freak incident going against a certain group of individuals lead by a cute, little red-head. Anyway, what about you? What is your name, old man?"

I smiled slightly and chuckled, while telling him of my story, all the way till now. He looked at me like I was insane, then shrugged. He said that we should get to Ruben, with him needing to check on something. I figured what he was going to do, seeing as this is about the time the group that I was in started their trek for the El. We arrived at the village at around noon, and we split up. I went to the northern side, next to the lake going around the El-Tree. I sat down, and thought back to Xzen (that was what he wanted to be called as) and of his past. Former Prince of Neassrim? What made him attack his own family for? Was it because he got disowned, or something of that nature? Or did he just-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

What was that? It seems to be of the way- No, he wouldn't! I got up quickly, pulling out my staff in my right hand while sword was in my left, and quickly ran to the explosion. When I got there, all I saw was like a battlefield, with two warriors slashing at each other in a sort-of-a-dance one could say. Then I notice one of them has the clothing of- "Xzen? What are you doing?"

The two stop when they heard my voice. Xzen turns around to look at me while the former-opponent of him, who was Lowe, was looking also. Xzen slightly turns toward Lowe, bows to him, while Lowe smiles and nods his head before walking away. Xzen turns back to me, confused, before saying, "Yes Vayne? What is it?"

"What were those explosions going off, and you dueling with Lowe for?"

"Well… I was looking for the group, and remembered that Elsiara studied swordsmanship here for a good five days, so I went over here. I asked Lowe about if he saw a red-headed girl around here practicing. He said that she was here with two others a few days ago. He then asked if we could duel, to get him back in shape. So that was what happened before you came."

"What about the explosion?"

"… That, was not my fault… Okay it was, I had to try a new spell I learned/stole from the purplette back in my world."

I sighed then asked, "Well, where they going? Elder?"

Xzen grins manically then replied in the same voice, "Nope. They are at the Tree to get the El-Shard from Banny. I can reach them within several minutes if I go my full speed. But nah, the thrill is in the chase, isn't it?"

I looked at him and shook my head. We then walked out of Ruben, heading through the White Mist Swamp. Seeing as it was crawling with enemies and lackeys of Banthus, the stealer of the El. We got to the end to see a creature named Ancient Phoru. We quickly dispatched him, and Xzen taking the blade that randomly dropped near the giant creature. He grabbed it, and slid it behind his back. The blade stuck to his back for some reason, but at the moment was too trivial to ask. We exited the swamp, and went due east to Elder…

**Xzen: Okay people, this is the end of the first actual chapter of this story. Leave any reviews about anything you want to know about. Anything about the pairings and classes will be ignored though, so no commenting about it.**

**Yes the blade I picked up was the Ancient Blade for Raven, I know that. It does not mean that ONLY Raven can use it. I will be dual-wielding so any reviews on which sword I should dual-wield with the AB shall be helpful. Anyway, that is all I have to say, with this one thing. I do make these short because I'm not much for writing over 3k words.**

**Anyway, goodbye Brothers and Sisters of the Fanfiction Community! This was DevilWolf641's OC, Xzen signing out for him! Ja Ne!**


	4. Elder, a was-quiet place

**Xzen: Hey ya'll, DevilWolf641 is back with another chappy of **_**TtEWSR,oWiP?, **_**and I would like to say this, thank you Elemental for taking your time to review this story. I humbly thank you for it, and still will answer any questions if you still need any. And yes, Banny is Banthus.**

**Devil: Anyway, Vayne and I have changed the pairings around a little, adding in his and mine OCs. We will not tell the pairings until the two of us come to an agreement, as well as the classes.**

**Xzen: He is still looking for ideas for my secondary sword for dual-wield, so please comment about it. I know most people skip Author's Notes, but for those who do not, send a review about a secondary from the game, mainly early on. Anyway, thank for the views on this, it really makes me feel better about my writing/typing ability.**

**Same thing as last time, any and all flamers will be used to burn and torture my ex-guildies, so if you send me some, think of them first. NOW, READ~!**

_Devil's 1__st__ person Viewpoint_

Man, I have a feeling that this will be a good day. We are going to Elder to meet up with the adorable, young brats, and it will be fun to torture them. Let's hope nothing goes- _NO! NEVER SAY THAT!_

What? What do you mean Abby (Ancient Blade)? _You do know about Murphy's Law, right? _Yeah, so? _Are you an idiot, or something? _ I am an unsane eighteen-year-old, who is in a twelve-year-olds body-type; has family/friend issues; has a talking sword that is a female nagging at him due to nearly saying the dreaded line of "What could possibly go wrong." *record scratch*

"Xzen, are you all right? You fell randomly onto the ground." Said an older voice to my right. I pushed up and looked at the man, who is named Vayne. He had elven ears, white shaggy hair, wearing tight, black pants with armor plating on the bottom half; his belt is the hide of an orange sand crawler, and is wearing a tight black shirt with only one sleeve, the non-sleeve arm has a jagged silver gauntlet with a golden El shard in the center. I got up to a sitting position, grabbing onto his hand, which he held out, and pulled up. I wipe off the dirt that has gathered among my clothing, and said this,

"I was talking to Abby, before I said the "dreaded phrase". In my offense, I knew someone would have had to say it. So, old man, how far till Elder?"

"I believe it is around a mile out from our position. It is still to the east of here, so we will be there by mid-day."

So we walked for about 30 minutes, at a sedate pace. When we went over a hill, we saw the gateway to the village, along with three females that made me have a little smirk (Puns all around!). I turn toward Vayne, and asked,

"Shall we go? I do believe they are waiting."

I started to run to the gateway, completely forgetting Vayne's small smile, and materialized a skateboard. I jumped, placed the board under me, and rode down the stone path to the gateway. When I got up to the gate, I ollied off the board, de-materialized it, and landed on the walkway above the gate. I then jump down from said walkway to the ground, landing lightly. I scanned around for the three girls among the crowd, but I see no red, purple, or blonde hair. So, here I stand, waiting by the gateway, waiting for an old man that I know just wants to take his time.

"You need to slow down, I'm an "old man", remember?" Said Vayne, coming from the gate and was walking towards me with a small, kind smile on his face.

"Eh. I knew you would pick up sooner or later. So, where are they? I don't see them." I said, looking out into the streets.

"You do know that-"Multiple explosions go off. Both Vayne and I look at each other, nodding, and ran to the source of the explosions. What we see is completely funny, so much so that Vayne was chuckling and I was on the ground, laughing my ass off. What we saw is Elsiara and Aisha, up in each other's faces, throwing fireballs and other stuff at each other, with Rena trying to calm them down, and wasn't succeeding. After a few minutes of watching this funny scene, I calm down, but was still chuckling at times. Vayne pulls me up to my feet, and I try and slight-successfully regain my breath from that funny fiasco. I turn to Vayne, still chuckling I might add, and asked,

"Shall we go over to where the bakas are? I think Rena is going to into her "scary mode", and we don't want that."

"No, let her have her fun. It will be quite a fun thing to watch."

So we waited until Rena went into her, which I dubbed in my dimension, the "scary mode", to which she did. Man, it was funny seeing both the two become scared due to that face, it is still classic since last time…

We walked around, me still laughing my ass off due to the earlier scene, and went to go pick up supplies. We split up, with Vayne saying to not destroy half the village, to which I wave him off and "promised" to not do it. I walked over to Lenphad's shop, who was the weapons smith of the village, and I walked inside. I walked up to the desk he was at and asked,

"Do you have any daggers or swords available? I may need another one for my style of fighting."

He looked towards me, and raised an eyebrow. He then asked,

"Aren't you a little too young to be out adventuring? You seem to be twelve years old."

"I'm not twelve, I am eighteen. I just have a certain "illness" one could say that make me look younger, and been younger for a great amount of time." I said in a deadpan voice.

He looked at me with incredulous eyes, waved me to follow him in the back-room. I followed, and I was honestly surprised. HIS FRECKIN' BACK ROOM IS FIFTEEN TIMES BIGGER THAN HIS STORE! I looked at him with the eyes of "How the hell did you-""I had a wandering magician make it so this store had enough weapons and items to help adventurers on their quests and missions. Whatever you want, go find on your own, or make it yourself." With that, he walked back into the small store, leaving me here. I gawk at him, then I shake my head, and looked around.

**A few hours later**

How long is it to find a decent sword/dagger to go with Abby? Out of around five thousand swords and daggers, none seem to complement me an Abby at all. I gave up with a sigh, walked out from the back room, and left the shop. I knew I should make one, but I had a feeling that there is one that will come soon. I looked up at the sky, noticing that it was around 5:30 in the evening. "Maybe I should go somewhere to eat; I haven't eaten since 8 this morning." I said, with an agreement that was the sound of low growling. I laughed softly, and wandered off, in search of a restaurant. When I finally found one, I cannot believe what I see…

**Xzen: Sorry people for this late chapter, Dev had a lot on his plate due to American History and other things, aka newest patch. He has mainly have played on his RF, and is doing decent on him. Also, people. PLEASE SEND REVIEWS ABOUT HIS STORY OR IDEA! It makes him feel good that you are actually reading this story and not skimming.**

**Devil: Also, I need some reviews about what weapon Xzen will be using for dual-wielding. I have picked from three Raven weapons: Hand Blade, Warrior's Blade, and a custom blade dropped from a random boss. Also, I will possibly be adding in any OCs you all make, I will be making a separate team similar but different from the ElGang. Currently two spots are filled, so I will need two one more male, and three females.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading this fic. I love you all, and goodnight, Brothers and Sisters of Fanfiction~!**


	5. Hiatus Note Omake

**Dev: Alright people! I have an idea for another fic in place of my other two. This one is darker than my other one, so be aware of dark elements; such as betrayal, torture, and possible gore. This is for those of strong hearts and strong stomachs, so be wary. This will take place around 3 months after Ran's defeat by the hands of the ElGang, and 15 minutes before Naruto is born. Whoever gets what I mean, you may be able to join, via OC, into this fic. **

**This story will be going for as long as I can hold onto it, and do not ask me about pairings or anything of that nature, because this will have none, or until I am persuaded otherwise. I kind-of sick how stories involving a certain main character becoming a cold badass, to a family man (pun intended). This story WILL be the EXACT opposite, seeing as it involves Elsword and Naruto. This story will mainly be set in Naruto's realm, with some slide-ins from Elrios. Can someone please tell me what the actual name of Naruto's world is? Rather than being named the Elemental Nations and some other names, I can't quite get the accurate name.**

**Anyway, this is also information about **_**TtEWSR,oWiP?**_** I may put it on hiatus, and just keep on this story, seeing as I need to get my muse back and sanity dropped for it. The dual-wield poll is on my profile, and I hope you all look at it and pick which one. The poll closes on the 21****st**** of December, giving everyone equal chance to make a choice.**

**Now, to make this not just AN only, let's see an omake that could have happen:**

_**There was a third option?!**_

_Third Person;_

"You can either be transported to the Abyss, were you shall be paid for your sins against humanity, reincarnated in another dimension by your master-""I pick reincarnation, thank you very much." Said a boy of 12 years old.

"Are you sure about that, boy?" said a beautiful green-haired female of 21, to which he nodded, "Fine then. I thought you wanted your 72 18 year-old virgins that Dev promised you."

"Wait, WHAT?! He did not say that at all! I take it back!" The boy cried back out at the greenette.

"You rushed head-first into a decision without hearing all of the choices, so you are to be reincarnated. Good-bye boy~." With a wave of the hand, as if mocking him, turns him into a beam of light, and sends to the other realm.

"You really didn't have to mock him that much, imotou." Said a slightly-deep voice from behind.

"True, but it was fun torturing him like that…" She said, turning around, seeing a 16 year-old in a full black cloak, which has hood covering almost everything in shadows, except the eyes and mouth. The eyes were a soothing emerald-green, and the mouth was in a small, pleasant smile, "…Dev-nii-san."


End file.
